Victors
by TessiLoveSVU
Summary: Katniss falls in love with Peeta. love is scary, confusing and exciting. Rated M for sexual reasons ;) Set at the end of the Victor's Tour for the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I am working on other stories but the Hunger Games have been stuck in my head for the past couple of weeks and I wanted a nice little fluffy story. I also hold the view that Katniss didn't deserve Peeta but I still wanted them to be together. Listening to **_**This is how we do **_**by Katy Perry geared me up to write this. I think if I hadn't written this I would have held onto this for a lot longer then I should. **

**I'd just like to chuck a massive shout out to my best friend TheCongressman for helping me! There were some issues that presenting themselves in this story, he is an amazing writer with his own stories and went out of his way to help me with this :) I'd also like to thank my editor who also helped me with some grammatical and storyline issues. She is a kind, generous darling who is always there for anyone in need. **

**Please don't forget to REVIW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but if I did well … it would go a little like the following. **

**XOXOXO**

As the train pulled into the station I looked to my left at the boy who had stuck it out with me. Victory Tour has been daunting, but I have Peeta with me. The Boy with the Bread. MY Boy with the Bread. I got myself out of the games and I managed to keep him with me as well. In the arena I was acting to keep myself alive but I ended up with the one person I owe my exsistance to and we saved each other this time. The stupid people in the Capitol ate up our 'love story' and kept sending the money that allowed Haymitch to send us the packages keeping us safe. Keeping us with each other.

"The final stop," I say nervously as I walk over and take his strong hand in mine. He looks into my eyes and smiles his gentle smile.

As we have been travelling through the districts and as the appalling reality has been exposed I feel myself needing him more. I need him with me to sleep through the nightmares. I need him beside me making our speeches. I need his strong presence as we watch the horrors that are broadcast on the televisions. His smile lifts my spirits and I feel myself returning his smile.

"Get ready my darlings," Effie chirps from behind us. "Your adoring fans await." She claps her hands as she looks out the window at all the people gathered at the train station.

Peeta and I exchange looks. I roll my eyes as he shrugs.

He steps closer to me and I get a whiff of the shower scent he used this morning. Lemons and limes. My favourite. I lean my head on his shoulder as he releases my hand and put his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. Closing my eyes I inhale his scent with a big sniff. He seems to have been using this particular smell more often than he used the other scents. I liked the cinnamon, the red grapefruit and the sandalwood that he had been playing around with in the last week but this one has been my favourite by far.

The lemons remind me of when my mother sent Prim and I to go and buy some groceries a few months back. I had been back from the Games for about 2 months. She needed specific things and I couldn't remember the whole list so Prim had accompanied me. _We had just bought a the lemons for mother's lemon merangue pie and Prim asked me if Peeta's and mine relationship was real. I told her I wasn't sure as I was confused about my feelings for him. She asked me if I loved him. Putting me on the spot made me think seriously about my feelings. I couldn't lie to her, she was my sister. After a few moments of silence she said "If you love him then there is nothing to be confused about, he loves you too."  
>"I know that" I replied defensively, "and I love him too." <em>

**XOXOXO**

"Eyes open Princess," he whispers in my ear just as the train comes to a stop.

I open my eyes and look up into his kind blue eyes. I hear the door open but I don't listen. All of my focus is on Peeta's lips that are inches from colliding with mine. It is all I care about. Back in the arena whenever Peeta kissed me I had to concentrate on not pushing him away; now my emotional reaction is quite different. All I want to do now is pull him closer and melt our lips together until someone drags us apart. I think there are butterflies wrestling in my stomach. We have an audience watching us. They let out an excited roar of approval, full of cheers and woots.

The kiss starts out soft and gentle, but it quickly becomes more heated. His lips become aggressively possessive. The hand he had around my shoulders has moved to my waist, grasping at the delicate blue silk shirt I have chosen today (to match his eyes). His other hand is cupping my face as his thumb stokes my cheek. His tongue is searching for entrance into my mouth and I allow him in. As his tongue explores and massages my own, I have moved one of my hands into the back pocket of his pants groping his behind and my other hand is at his waist pulling him harder against my own body. He draws my bottom lip between his teeth, biting it callously, before running his tongue over it soothingly. No matter how many times we have our little make out sessions it always feels like my first time kissing him and I seemingly fall more in love with him.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and groan. Peeta seems to have received the same tap on his shoulder because he breaks our kiss and looks behind him.

"Time for that later Sweetheart," Haymitch mutters under his breath as he pushes us both out of the train. He reeks of booze as normal but this time it is dampened by the soap smell that seems to be making a weak effort to cover any other smell that emanates from Haymitch.

We both disentangle ourselves from each other and turn to our audience. I blush instantly, going as red as a tomato. Peeta on the other hand takes my hand in his and presses a gentle kiss to the back of my hand and begins to lead me into the crowd. My Boy with the Bread always knows the right thing to do at the right time.

**XOXOXO**

**3 months ago … **

_I am sitting out the back of my house, my mother and Prim are inside cooking dinner on our new stove. All I can do lately is think about the Hunger Games and the areana I have just been released from. I cannot burden them with the horrors that occurred. _

"_Should I go and visit him?" I think nervously. "No, don't bother him" a voice in my head._

_I am nervous about seeing Peeta. We don't see each other a lot and I know we are going to have to continue this 'romance' we have going but I am not sure how I feel about it. Lately I have been thinking about how Peeta has felt about me for so long and how I'd never noticed. I am not sure how I feel about him. I can identify a few of my feels towards him … like guilt for not being able to repay him for the bread, and elation when I see him alive. And worst of all I am relieved when he comes into my carriage each night after I wake screaming from the nightmares. But there are some I cannot identify some of the other feelings like the excitement when I see him, or how nervous I am when I talk to him. _

_I hear footsteps behind me. _

"_What are you doing out here?" comes a timid voice "It is cold." _

"_Just thinking" I reply "wanna sit with me?" my heart skips a beat. _

_Peeta comes and sits beside me. _

"_How have you been?" he asks. I can tell he is nervous. _

"_Missing you" I say honestly and move closer to him. _

**XOXOXO**

Going up the elevator to the apartment we are to stay in it is torturous being this close to Peeta and not being able to touch him as inappropriately as I'd like. Haymitch is downing his flask in one corner, Peeta is standing behind me and Effie is at the front of the elevator babbling about how we are going to have dinner and then go to bed early as we have "a jam-packed day tomorrow".

The elevator dings as it arrives at the penthouse and we follow Effie into the room.

I gasp at the amount of the food on the table. It still astounds me how much the people in the Capitol have. I know what most of the dishes are, I just haven't tried them all yet. They serve the same foods throughout the tour and I can't help but wonder if the Capitol is trying to make sure Peeta and I adjust to this life of excess. But in all honesty I don't think I will ever adjust to having this much while others have nothing. And I don't think Peeta will either. But that doesn't matter, as long as we stand side by side I think we will get through it.

After we are all 'finished' with dinner Effie announces she is going to her room to get some beauty sleep before tomorrow and suggests quite assertively that we should all do the same. At this point Haymitch gets up and stumbles past her into the awaiting elevator. Effie frowns at his lack of manners (big shock right?) but gets in the elevator with him.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask, slightly confused as to why they are getting in the elevator and not heading down the corridor.

"To OUR floors." Effie emphasises before closing the elevator doors and disappearing.

In the elevator she turns to Haymitch with a thoughtful look.

"I asked for separate levels for all of us." He grumbles before she can say anything, removing a flask from inside his jacket pocket. Effie frowns.

"Why?" she inquires suspiciously. Haymitch has never taken care of accommodation before, she always did it.

"Because I thought they'd need some alone time." He says taking a swig from his flask.

"What do you mean?" Effie demands angrily.

"Haven't you noticed a difference in them?" He asks rolling his eyes. Normally he wouldn't put up with Effie's ignorance but she needed to catch on.

"They get closer and more kissey as we go through the districts." She notes. He nods as she continues "and Peeta has been emerging from Katniss' carriage each morning."

The elevator dings breaking their conversation.

"I'll take this floor" Haymitch says walking out of the elevator "Think about it."

**XOXOXO**

"Well it looks like we have the place to ourselves" Peeta says getting up from his seat and walking down the corridor.

I quickly get up out of my chair and rush after him down the dark corridor.

"PEETA!" I call out. I can't see anything down the corridor and I have no idea where he went. I try and find a wall but I hit something strong, hard.

I fall down but don't hit the floor. A pair of strong hands catches me and picks me up. I am then suddenly pushed up against the wall I was searching for. My heart is racing and I am currently weighing up my options. Do I fight back? Do I freeze? Do I partake in what this person has planned? Suddenly my dress straps are being pulled down my shoulders and the buttons down my middle are being popped open one by one. I am about to kick my attacker in the balls but then a body is pressed up against mine. I instantly know who it is and I react specially.

I start to rub my hands up and down his chest and over his shoulders. Down the strong muscles of his arms. He sighs and starts to groan softly. I push his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. I can feel his growing erection pushing against me. Encouraged by this I wiggle my hips causing friction between us. The move has back fired on myself as I felt a rush of wetness pool in my panties.

"You looked amazing tonight" Peeta whispers as he start trailing soft kisses up and down my neck "I mean the interviews were torture. I was in agony sitting next to you dressed like this."

Now it is my turn to sigh as I lean further into him. When his kisses get to the corner of my mouth I take advantage of the minimal space between us and I tear his shirt open. I hear him gasp before I claim his lips with my own. I push my tongue into his open mouth and discover the deepest parts that I can find, as his hands roam all over my body. Gliding up over my thighs. Sliding up over my stomach. Slipping up my chest and momentarily stopping on my breasts. I break our kiss.

"Do it!" I whisper knowing what he wants.

Stepping back from me he grips the top of my dress and pulls his hands in separate directions tearing it down the middle. It reveals the black, lacy corset that Cinna has chosen for me (he had winked when he presented it to me; somehow he knew). My breasts are cupped securely and propped up emphasising their size. I hear Peeta gasp, and I see him swallow harshly. Taking advantage of his momentary lack of attention I crash my lips into his and push him back against the opposite wall.

I push his already torn shit off his arms and then make my way for his belt buckle. His hands grip my wrists as I make time on the buckle and start on his zipper. Stopping me from finding out what he has underneath Peeta grabs my wrists and holds them still.

"Is this what you want?" he asks, his voice shaky and uncertain. I can feel his gaze on the back of my head.

"Yes!" I answer, I look up and look into his eyes. Blue eyes searching grey ones for any sign of hesitation. Holding my gazed steady I try his pants again. He still my hands once more.

"Not here" He says more confidently as he picks me up, practically throwing me over his shoulder and begins walking towards a bedroom.

**XOXOXO**

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the cliff hanger kittens but what was meant to be one little chapter turned into too many words. Then all of a sudden there was lots of feelings and context needed and stuff so there will be one more chapter to bring us home ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW … let me know what you think so far ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the ending on the last chapter. I didn't mean to do that but after lengthy discussions with a few people I ended putting way way more into this then I intended on doing but here it is, the final chapter. I found that listening to **_**Wonderland **_**by Taylor Swift helped me get into the mind space to write about the Capitol and for creating a special space for Katniss and Peeta. **

**Is everyone as excited as I am? It is Christmas in a mere few hours! Santa is going to have been and gone. Presents will be exchanged. And I am going to get to spend time with my extended family whom I love and cherish dearly. I think spending time with family that you love is a gift that Christmas extends to all individuals throughout this holiday season. People come together to celebrate, spending time with each other whom they might not see every day/week/month of the year so this is a special time for creating memories with loved ones. **

**Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**XOXOXO**

When we get into the bedroom he lays me down gently on the bed. He takes of his pants quickly and then crawls up the bed to be resting next to me. He starts to run his hand up and down my legs.

"Gosh" he breathes as he notices my black, lacy panties that match the corset.

"You didn't see them earlier?" I giggle.

"I was too caught up with this magnificent corset" he says running his fingers across the corsets edge and along my skin. I shiver at the contact.

I reach up and grab him by the chin, pulling his face towards mine and fusing my lips onto his lips. For the first time ever I run my hands through his hair, my fingers grasping at the short strands and pull him against my body. He moans into my mouth and his hands find my waist, pulling me harder against him leaving no room between us. Skin to skin, we just completely melt together. His hands slide around my back and down to my ass. He grabs it aggressively and starts to knead it. I moan as his actions cause more wetness to pool between my legs. He quickly bites down on my bottom lip before running his tongue along it. In response I open my mouth and let his tongue in to explore my mouth. We take a breath when air becomes necessary.

"Wow!" I breathe, my chest rising and falling quickly.

"WOW … is this really happening?" he asks quietly.

"You better believe it, Sexy." I reply as I roam my hands over his chest and down his toned abdomen.

Peeta's eyes glaze over with lust and he doesn't waste any more time. Right as his breathing starts to return to normal he presses his lips back onto mine. I was so hungry for another taste of his mouth that I welcomed him. Our kiss became heated, very quickly. Peeta's hands went behind my back and roughly undid my corset. I pick it up and throw it across the room as Peeta breaks the kiss and watches my breasts bounce, free of the corset.

"Oh shit!" he mutters before crashing his mouth back onto mine. Our bodies sliding against each other.

One of Peeta's hands manages to find space between us to get to my breasts. He strokes them gently as his hands massage them. He then rubs his whole hands over them and when his palms glide over my nipples all I can do is moan, loudly. Encouraged by this Peeta works my nipples between his thumb and his forefinger, working each nipple expertly. The more he played with each breast, the more aroused I became until I let out a purr from the back of my throat.

Did that sound just come from me? Me? Katniss Everdeen? Apparently it did, and surprisingly I didn't mind.

Pinching them harder and harder simultaneously, Peeta ran the pad of his thumb over them to soothe the pain. The feeling of him touching me so intimately caused another rush of wetness to flood to my centre and a strangled moan to escape my mouth. I momentarily question where he had learnt this but that thought is banished from my mind when he continues his actions. Closing my eyes and moaning I just lose myself in his touches.

Then he just stops. There's no more hands. His body isn't against mine either.

I opened my eyes to see that Peeta had pulled himself into a kneeling position. He hooks his fingers underneath my panties and slides them down my legs. After they are off my legs I open my legs slightly, providing him with access to my centre. Using one hand he brings his finger up to my clit and starts to rub me. I groan before I grab his hand, stopping his stimulation.

"Make love to me." I say looking directly into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks. His eyes show me he is nervous.

"I want this." I nod, I haven't been as sure about anything then I am right now. I want this. I want him. I want us to do this together.

This time he doesn't hesitate. He hovers himself over me and lines himself up with my entrance. Slowly he pushes himself into me, letting me adjust to his size and length. I groan approvingly and nod when he is fully inside me and he starts to rock back and forth. I start to match his movements, thrusting against him and moaning loudly. I want to add something to encourage him so I reach around him and rake my nails up his back. His face contorts into a look of pain but he groans loudly and then smirks. When he starts to pick the pace, seemingly turned on and encouraged by the noises I continue to make.

"Gaaahhhhh … Close" is all I can manage between moans and groans. I look into his eyes which are full of lust and passion.

"Come with me gorgeous." He says resting his forehead against mine. He slides a hand between our bodies and rubs my clit with the pad of his thumb.

I moan and I feel myself tighten around him. One more rub and I am screaming, coming. My orgasm rips through my body right as Peeta thrusts into me one last time. I feel him coat my insides with his goodness as he moans louder than I have heard him be ever.

Peeta slowly eased himself out of me and lay down beside me. Panting heavily we both pull the covers off the bed and climb under the sheets.

"You are amazing!" I say rolling over to face him.

"I love you Princess" he says brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

I cuddle myself up against his chest and smile to myself. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. We both begin to drift off to sleep almost instantly. I always fall asleep instantly in Peeta's arms.

"I love you Peeta" I whisper hoping he has fallen asleep. Saying the words aloud to him immediately settles my soul and I fall asleep straight away.

**XOXOXO**

As if this day hasn't been busy enough, after a multitude of interviews with so many different people we now have to attend some fancy ball. I am consistently astounded that the people in the Capitol haven't gotten bored with Peeta and me yet. Don't get me wrong, I could never get bored of the incredible Boy Who Saved Me but surely we can only answer the same questions so many times.

The people here in the Capitol sure know how to waste excessively. And they mot certainly know how to do whole lot of nothing. I am sick of having to smile, laugh, giggle, talk and relive the horrifying things that happened this past year.

After the interviews our respective prep teams came in to our apartment and separate us to get ready for the ball. And while I am stressing and practically having an anxiety panic attack just being separated from Peeta, I am excited to see him all done up. These days he usually takes my breath away by how handsome he is but when he is all dressed up in a nice tuxedo and his hair has been tamed I just lose all possible function. He is always handsome but it is on another level.

I am right. When I emerge from my room and go to find Effie, Haymitch and Peeta I am absolutely floored by how Portia has styled him flawlessly. My jaw hits the floor, my legs turn into jelly and there are no longer butterflies in my stomach, they have been replaced by dinosaurs stomping around. His tuxedo is perfectly tailored and crisp. He doesn't have a hair out of place. And the smile on his lips makes him positively glow.

"You are breath-taking" I whisper as he pulls me into his arms in a heart-warming hug.

"You are stunning" he replies placing a kiss on my forehead, delicately.

"Ewww, save that mushy stuff for the cameras." Haymitch remarks behind us.

"Come on everybody, let's get going." Effie buzzes as she walks towards the elevator.

**XOXOXO**

At the President's Ball Peeta and I stand around, talk, take photos and smile when told to. We have been doing this for hours and I think I am about to break my face with this much fake smiling. I am stuffed after eating as much as I can fit. My legs feel like they are about to snap off after dancing with so many Capitol big shots.

Towards the end of the night Peeta takes my hand and whispers in my ear "Follow me."

The first genuine smile of the night graces my lips as he pulls me into the crowd. People watch us and talk. If they are talking to us I am not listening, all I am focused on is Peeta guiding me expertly through the party. We pass Haymitch and Effie on our way.

"Where do you think they are going?" Effie wonders aloud.

"I don't want to know, I only care if they are fighting which they aren't" Haymitch says grabbing a pastry off an Avox passing around finger food.

"But they are going to miss the grand finale of the party which is in their honour." Effie grumbles, getting frustrated with Haymitch and his dismissal.

"I am sure their grand finale is going to be much more in their honour then I want to witness" he said, winking at Effie before walking off into the crowd.

The more people we pass, the thinner the crowd gets. I am glad that he is leading me somewhere we can have a little private time. Not that we always have a lot of time together alone but I am enjoying Peeta's company more and more in recent days. I am excited.

He stops in front of a table filled with presents on them. Then he gets to his knees and crawls under the table, disappearing. I giggle and then copy his actions, following him.

He has ventured beyond the other side of the table, through some bushes and into a small courtyard. He helps me off the ground and leads me into the middle of the courtyard. There are beautiful flowers along the surrounding edges of the garden, a small bench in the far corner and there is a string of lanterns hanging above our heads. We cannot hear the loud music and talking from the party, it is just us.

"What are we doing here?" I query, smiling as Peeta slides a hand around my waist and holds one of my hands gently. He then starts to dance slowly guiding me around and I let him take control. I slide my hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder following his lead.

"I just wanted to be alone with you." He says matter-of-fact-ly. I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Even though there is no music we have our own rhythm, we are dancing to music that only we can hear. Together.

With my eyes closed I picture how my life will be with Peeta. Waking up to his handsome face. Cooking meals together. Having fresh bread made daily. Relaxing together out in the town. Kissing him whenever I want to.

After a few minutes Peeta nudges my waist and I look up at him.

"Look up" he says pointing to the sky above him.

I look up. There are now hundreds of flying, glowing bugs surrounding us. It is like snow except they are lighting up the whole courtyard. It is magical. I am speechless. Peeta removes hands from me and steps back. Looking at me he has the biggest smile I have seen him wear all day. I blush violently and knot my hands behind my back.

"I just cannot escape your beauty." He declares, falling to his knees. He lowers his head so he is looking at the ground and no longer at me. Peeta is so kind. He always has been and now it is directed at me know how I feel about him. He didn't just save me then, he save me every single day.

I walk over to him and kneel in front of him. I stroke my hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. Watching him shudder I cup his chin and lift his head so he is looking at me.

"I know how you feel, being with you these past few weeks my feelings have grown from uncertainty to security. When you first threw me that bread you saved my life and that is something I will never forget, and I am constantly surprised at how you continue to save me every day since that moment." I say confidently. Taking a deep breath, my heart skips a beat and I gather all my courage.

"I love you Peeta."

His eyes light up "I love you more Katniss."

**XOXOXO**

**Hope you all enjoyed, that this little story bought a little bit of sunshine into your life as mine had been filled with joy writing this :) xx**


End file.
